Bro
by vane84
Summary: Stiles est en danger de mort et son meilleur ami peut le sauver mais pourquoi Scott est-il le seul à pouvoir le faire ? Et ses pouvoirs d'alpha ne pourront malheureusement pas l'aider !
1. Chapter 1

_voici une fic qui fera 9 chapitres. Elle est intemporelle mais disons que je la situerais bien dans la saison 5._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Stiles et Scott roulaient en direction de la pizzeria. Le jeune homme était excité comme une puce à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire découvrir l'univers de Star Wars à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, à l'inverse, ne semblait pas autant emballé, ce que remarqua aussitôt le conducteur de la Jeep :

\- Pour l'amour de dieu, Scott, un peu d'entrain !

\- Tu en as suffisamment pour deux, je te rassure.

\- Ecoute, tu m'as donné le feu vert pour la première trilogie, alors je vais remplir le contrat !

\- Je t'ai juste dit que comme nos parents sont de garde ce soir, on pourrait se mater deux ou trois dvd…

\- C'est le principe d'une trilogie : trois dvd !

\- Je ne peux pas lutter, même si je le voulais !

\- De toute façon, une tempête est annoncée pour cette nuit, alors on prend les pizzas et ensuite je te fais un briefing pour que tu assimiles bien les personnages et puis je te ferai les commentaires au fur et à mesure des films !

\- J'en brûle d'impatience !

Stiles souffla quand ils arrivèrent devant la pizzeria. Scott s'apprêta à sortir quand son ami le stoppa :

\- C'est bon, je te la paie ! Attends-moi ici et quand je reviens, je veux un Scotty motivé et habité par le phénomène Star Wars !

\- Ok mais je ne te promets rien !

Stiles descendit de la Jeep et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pizzeria tandis que le loup garou monta le son du poste. A la radio passait la dernière musique de Coldplay et il en était complètement fan !

Quand le jeune homme rentra pour récupérer ses pizzas, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait le pizzaïolo, une femme et sa jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, mais semblaient tous en mode « pause ». Stiles s'avança tout de même :

\- Hey, j'ai commandé une double peppéroni et une quatre fromages au nom de Stiles.

\- Ne bouge pas ! _dit une personne qui pointait une arme dans le dos de Stiles_. D'ici deux minutes tout sera fini et chacun prendra ses pizzas ! Toi, le patron, donne-moi ta caisse, maintenant !

Stiles se retourna doucement et se rapprocha instinctivement de la femme et sa fille, qui commençait à pleurer.

\- Dis-lui de la fermer ! _ordonna un autre malfrat cagoulé à la cliente_.

La femme, apeurée, tenta de rassurer sa fille mais rien ne sembla y faire. Stiles regarda en direction de la Jeep, afin de pouvoir prévenir Scott mais il aperçut ce dernier en train de chanter et danser à tue-tête. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul et ne pas faire d'esclandre. Ce n'était certes pas très courageux de sa part mais lui, n'avait pas de pouvoirs, de griffes ni de super vitesse ! Etant le fils du shérif, il évalua rapidement la situation et comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Les malfrats étant cagoulés, il ne pourrait pas les identifier et comme ils portaient des gants, il n'y aurait pas non plus d'empreintes digitales. Blasé, il ne put que rester là, sans rien faire mais la petite fille pleurait de plus belles :

\- La ferme ! _hurla le premier voleur_.

\- Elle a peur, c'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre ! _répondit Stiles tandis que le malfrat se rapprochait en le mettant en joug_.

\- Tu te prends pour un super héros, c'est ça ?

\- Euh non, non, j'ai pas de supers pouvoirs alors je dirais non…

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, je te le déconseille !

Stiles soupira, s'en voulant d'avoir répondu sans même y avoir réfléchi un instant auparavant. Soudain, il se mit à penser au pizzaïolo. Si lui, ne voulait pas se laisser faire, il pourrait y avoir une véritable boucherie ! Il espéra que cela ne se produise pas mais tout espoir d'une soirée tranquille devant Star Wars s'éteignit quand il vit le patron prendre un fusil à pompe et tirer à vue. Un échange de coups de feu commença et Stiles se jeta sur la femme et sa fille en attendant que cela se calme. Malheureusement, la petite était tellement affolée, qu'elle se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, juste dans la ligne de tir du voleur. Stiles ne se posa même pas la question et sauta sur la fillette. Il la plaqua et atterrit sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence régnait.

Scott, lui, écoutait à fond le titre de Coldplay et chantait tout du long. Soudain, il fut perturbé par le bruit de coups de feu. Il se bloqua, baissa le son du poste et en chercha la provenance. Il entendit d'autres coups de feu et descendit de la voiture quand il vit deux hommes armés, sortir en courant de la pizzeria, se mettre au volant d'une voiture et démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue. L'un d'entre eux semblait blessé car il sentait l'odeur du sang flotter derrière eux. Il s'apprêtait à les poursuivre quand il entendit le cri d'une femme. Il décida donc de se rendre dans la pizzeria, espérant que personne ne fut blessé. Quand il entra, il fut saisi par l'odeur de sang frais. Il vit Stiles à terre, une fillette dans ses bras, les habits tâchés de sang. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Scott fut comme paralysé, ne voulant pas s'approcher de plus près, de peur de ce qu'il y trouverait mais la femme était dans un tel état de panique que lui seul pouvait s'avancer. Il s'accroupit donc à côté de Stiles, qui était conscient :

\- Prends la petite, _réussit-il à dire_.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Elle est blessée ?

\- Elle n'a rien.

Ces simples mots firent comprendre à Scott que tout le sang sur les vêtements de la fillette n'étant pas le sien, était donc par définition… celui de Stiles ! Il tenta de rester calme, prit la fillette dans ses bras et la ramena à sa mère qui la serra de toutes ses forces. Puis il se rapprocha de son ami :

\- Stiles…

\- Le pizzaïolo, va le voir.

Scott ne pouvait débloquer son regard du corps de son ami à terre, en sang. Il entendait pertinemment que son cœur battait rapidement, trop vite pour un humain, et que cela n'était donc pas de bon augure. Le jeune homme, blessé, le comprit aussi quand il vit la mine figée du loup-garou.

\- Scott ! Va le voir, s'il te plait.

Scott ferma les yeux une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits puis se rua derrière le comptoir. Le patron de l'établissement baignait dans son sang, sans vie. Il retourna aussi sec vers Stiles et lui fit non de la tête.

\- Où as-tu mal ?

\- Le dos…

Scott ne perdit pas un instant et regarda dans le dos de son ami. Ce dernier était plein de sang. Le loup garou respira un bon coup afin de ne pas paraître paniqué et ne pas alarmer Stiles sur son état. Scott prit alors son portable et appela les urgences. Il expliqua rapidement la situation et surtout qu'il y avait un blessé grave, deux autres en état de choc et un mort. Puis il porta à nouveau son attention sur le jeune homme.

\- Stiles, il faut que tu restes avec moi, _dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule pour soulager sa douleur_.

\- Merci… je suis… fatigué.

\- Je sais mais j'ai besoin que tu tiennes le coup.

\- Y a une caméra… _continua-t-il difficilement tandis que Scott ne comprenait pas_.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Que mon père les retrouve.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

\- Tu t'en tires bien…

\- Il faut que tu gardes des forces.

\- Tu vas encore… échapper à Star Wars.

Nerveusement, Scott se mit à sourire. Comment son meilleur ami, blessé par balle, pouvait encore trouver la force de plaisanter dans son état ! Mais subitement, ce dernier se mit à cracher du sang. Le jeune loup-garou se sentait vraiment inutile et commençait réellement à paniquer.

\- Je suis là Stiles, je suis là, _ajouta-t-il en lui frottant le haut du dos_.

Mais il n'entendit pas de réponse. Son ami avait perdu connaissance, cependant, il entendait encore son cœur battre, irrégulièrement. Puis il entendit les secours, suivis de peu par la voiture du shérif. Ce dernier descendit de son véhicule, ignorant qui était impliqué. Néanmoins, il vit la voiture de son fils et il pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à cette histoire. Il s'approcha rapidement, devançant de peu les secouristes et entra dans l'établissement. Là, son cœur manqua un battement. Son fils était à terre, en sang avec Scott à ses côtés. Les secouristes lui passèrent devant puis sortirent des paquets de compresses :

\- Ok, on a une blessure par balle dorsale, _dit le premier secouriste tandis que le second découpait le t-shirt de Stiles_.

\- Et merde, le rein est touché, on a une hémorragie. Préviens l'hôpital qu'ils préparent un bloc, il va avoir besoin de chirurgie.

\- Bon, pose-lui une voie le temps que je les contacte.

Tandis que les secouristes faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour donner au mieux les premiers soins au jeune homme, le shérif se rua sur Scott :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'étais dans la voiture et j'ai entendu des coups de feu puis deux hommes armés se sont enfuis. J'ai tout de suite entendu les cris d'une des victimes et je les ai trouvés là.

\- Oh mon dieu, _dit-il voyant que son fils rouvrait ses yeux_. Stiles, je suis là mon grand, _ajouta-t-il en s'agenouillant et en prenant sa main_. Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller, je suis là, fils. Comment va-t-il ? _demanda-t-il aux secouristes_.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir encore. La victime… _commença l'un des secouristes_.

\- C'est mon fils !

\- Je suis désolé mais il a besoin de se faire opérer en urgence. On l'emmène.

Les secouristes firent rapidement le nécessaire pour le mettre sur la civière et partirent en direction de l'hôpital, suivis de près par le shérif accompagné de Scott.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, le shérif et Scott tombèrent sur Melissa.

\- Melissa, _commença le shérif_. Je t'en prie, occupe-toi de lui.

\- J'y vais, je vous tiens au courant.

Elle partit en courant pour rejoindre l'équipe médicale pendant que Scott et le shérif restèrent dans l'entrée, sous le choc.


	2. Chapter 2

_merci pour vos reviews !_

 _voici la suite !_

* * *

L'équipe médicale s'occupait de Stiles. Elle se composait d'un interne, un chirurgien et de deux infirmières, dont Melissa. Le jeune homme avait repris connaissance et tout ceci le faisait paniquer, ce qui se fit ressentir sur son rythme cardiaque. Melissa se mit à côté de lui :

\- Stiles, c'est Melissa. Tu dois te calmer, on est en train de s'occuper de toi, d'accord ?

\- J'ai mal.

\- Je sais. On va devoir regarder ton dos, ok ?

En réalité, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire mais le chirurgien devait absolument regarder les dégâts qu'avait provoqués la balle. L'interne et Melissa le mirent alors sur le côté et le blessé hurla. Melissa lui prit la main par pur réflexe maternel.

\- Et merde, _dit le chirurgien_ , il a une sacrée hémorragie. Bon, vu le sang, je pense que son rein est touché. Je veux un bilan sanguin pour la créatinine, l'urée et l'albumine. On l'emmène au bloc et vous me tenez au courant des résultats.

Melissa acquiesça et dû lâcher la main du jeune homme pour une prise de sang. Il la chercha des yeux, paniqué.

\- Melissa ?

\- Je suis là, Stiles, _dit-elle en rentrant dans son champ de vision_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ecoute mon grand, la balle est encore dans ton corps. Le chirurgien va te l'enlever et tout va bien se passer. Ils vont t'emmener en salle d'opération où ils vont t'endormir et quand tu te réveilleras, ce sera terminé.

\- Vous venez avec moi ?

Le chirurgien avait bien remarqué que le patient et Melissa se connaissaient et il savait qu'il était vital que le jeune homme ne panique pas pour se sentir en confiance. Après tout, une infirmière de plus au bloc ne ferait pas de mal. Il fit signe à l'infirmière.

\- Oui, je serai là. Je vais d'abord emmener ton sang au labo, je vais rassurer ton père et je te retrouve là-bas, ok ?

Stiles, dont les larmes s'étaient mises à couler toutes seules, certainement à cause de l'afflux de douleur et d'émotions, fit signe de la tête.

\- Ca va aller. Je te rejoins.

Elle serra la main de Stiles et sortit puis se dirigea vers l'accueil. Elle trouva un de ses collègues :

\- Il faut absolument qu'on ait le résultat de ces analyses au plus vite, on sera en salle d'opération. Merci ! _dit-elle en lui donnant le tube puis elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où Scott et le shérif l'y attendaient._

\- Maman !

\- On l'emmène au bloc. Le chirurgien doit lui retirer la balle, _répondit-elle_ , _laissant la phrase en suspens, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? _demanda le shérif_.

\- Nous craignons qu'un de ses reins ne soit endommagé.

\- Mais il peut vivre qu'avec un seul rein, non ? _continua-t-il_.

\- Oui, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. J'ai obtenu le droit d'assister à l'opération, alors j'y vais.

\- Maman ?

Melissa se tourna vers son fils et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Dans ce genre de situation, les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires. Elle savait l'angoisse de son fils à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami et cela la touchait tout autant. C'était aussi très difficile pour elle de rester calme et de garder son sang froid mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pour Stiles.

Quand elle remonta en salle d'opération, l'anesthésiste s'apprêtait à endormir Stiles qui s'agitait. Elle entra dans son champ de vision et ce dernier se calma aussitôt.

\- Hey, je suis là, tu vois ?

\- Vous restez là ?

\- Oui mon grand, ne t'inquiète pas, _dit-elle en faisant signe à l'anesthésiste de lui injecter le produit afin de l'endormi_ r.

\- Merci d'être là.

\- C'est normal, _continua-t-elle en passant répétitivement la main dans les cheveux du jeune homme_.

\- Vous êtes… comme ma… deuxième maman…, _finit-il en s'endormant_.

Melissa sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais la réaction du chirurgien ne se fit pas attendre pour commencer l'opération. Elle s'équipa et l'opération démarra. Comme l'avait compris le médecin, le rein était touché. En ouvrant, il se rendit compte qu'en effet, le rein n'était plus viable et il décida de le retirer. Au même instant, le téléphone dans la pièce sonna. Melissa alla répondre mais elle se stoppa en entendant ce qu'on lui annonçait.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda le chirurgien_.

\- Les taux de leucocytes et de créatinine plafonnent.

\- Et merde ! Faites-moi tout de suite une écho de son autre rein ! _ordonna-t-il_.

Melissa, sans attendre, prit l'appareil portable et posa la sonde à l'endroit demandé puis montra l'écran au chirurgien.

\- Bon dieu, il a pas de bol le pauvre. Bon, de toute façon on a pas le choix, on doit finir l'intervention.

Soudain, le rythme cardiaque de Stiles devint irrégulier.

\- Arythmie, _annonça l'anesthésiste_.

\- Rappelez le labo et demandez son taux de potassium, _demanda le chirurgien à Melissa_.

Cette dernière s'exécuta malgré la panique qui commença à l'envahir en entendant le cœur de Stiles s'emballer anormalement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas craquer, pas maintenant ! Elle appela donc le labo qui lui demanda quelques minutes. En attendant, malgré la tension ambiante dans la salle d'opération, le chirurgien continua l'intervention. Il réussit à trouver la balle et la retira tandis que le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme commença à ralentir.

\- Il est en bradycardie maintenant ! _intervint l'anesthésiste_. Il ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Au même moment, le labo rappela et annonça de nouveau un taux anormalement élevé de potassium. Le médecin réagit aussitôt :

\- Bon, vous me le mettez sous gluconate de calcium le temps de retirer le rein puis de le refermer et dès qu'il revient de salle de réveil, vous le branchez immédiatement sous dialyse.

L'infirmière du bloc exécuta l'ordre du chirurgien ce qui eut pour effet de stabiliser le rythme cardiaque de Stiles.

* * *

Le temps, en salle d'attente, semblait interminable. Scott sentait l'angoisse monter en lui mais il devait absolument rester calme car il ne devait pas se transformer devant toutes ces personnes qui étaient présentes dans la pièce. Le shérif s'était aperçu que le loup-garou luttait afin de rester concentré. Lui-même étant au paroxysme du stress, il tenta de calmer Scott :

\- Ca va aller, _dit le shérif_.

\- Qui est-ce que vous essayez de rassurer ? Vous ou moi ?

\- J'ai envie de te dire les deux !

\- C'est de ma faute…

Le shérif le leva alors, se mit face à Scott et s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

\- Scott, les seuls fautifs dans cette histoire, ce sont les voleurs. Je ne te blâme pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Si j'étais allé avec lui dans la pizzéria, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser.

\- Je vais les attraper…

\- Non, je veux que tu t'enlèves ça de la tête ! Je suis là pour ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes toutes les informations qui seraient susceptible de m'aider à les retrouver. En attendant des nouvelles de mon fils, je peux transmettre les infos à mes adjoints qui commenceront les recherches.

\- Je n'ai fait que les croiser. Mais Stiles m'a dit qu'il y avait une caméra dans la pizzéria avant qu'il…

Le shérif n'était pas vraiment convaincu de la réponse de Scott. Il était persuadé qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il s'apprêta à continuer à le questionner quand il vit le chirurgien et Melissa venir vers eux, l'air grave.

\- Comment va-t-il ? _demanda-t-il en se levant, suivi de Scott_.

\- L'opération s'est plutôt bien passée. Nous avons pu retirer la balle mais nous avons dû lui retirer un rein, il était trop endommagé pour le laisser… _commença le médecin._

\- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête si ça s'est bien passé ? _questionna le shérif_.

\- Lors de l'opération, nous nous sommes aperçus que votre fils avait son deuxième rein qui était atrophié, _continua le chirurgien._

\- En clair ?

\- Votre fils n'a plus de rein viable. Il a besoin rapidement d'une greffe sinon il ne survivra pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_merci pour la review !_

* * *

\- Oh mon dieu, _répondit le shérif en s'asseyant_. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu avant ?

\- On peut vivre avec un seul rein. Il devait avoir ce problème depuis des années, voire même depuis sa naissance mais comme le deuxième rein fonctionnait correctement, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Il aurait encore pu vivre des décennies comme ça.

\- Comment cela se passe en attendant qu'on lui trouve un rein ?

\- Il va subir des dialyses.

\- Combien de temps peut-il tenir comme ça ? _continua le shérif._

\- En temps normal, je vous dirais des mois mais étant donné sa blessure, il est faible et ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps. Je dirais quelques jours.

Tout le poids du monde venait de tomber sur les épaules de Noah. Il était sans voix, tout comme Scott, qui se sentait terriblement impuissant face à cette situation. Le chirurgien reprit, voulant donner de l'espoir au père de Stiles :

\- Nous devons tout de suite faire un test de compatibilité avec vous car, si j'ai bien compris, il n'a que vous ?

\- Oui, il n'a que moi…

\- Je vais m'en occuper, _ajouta Melissa_.

\- Je voudrais le voir avant, c'est possible ? _demanda le shérif_.

\- Bien sûr. Melissa, vous voulez bien le conduire à son fils ?

\- Oui, docteur. Viens.

\- Je peux venir ? _demanda Scott_.

Melissa lui fit signe et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la chambre de Stiles. Le cœur de Scott battait fort, dans l'angoisse de voir dans quel état était son meilleur ami. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Melissa les prévint :

\- L'opération a été difficile pour lui. Il a des périodes d'éveil et d'inconscience mais c'est normal. Je dois aussi vous prévenir de l'appareil qui est relié à lui. C'est ce qui permet de faire la dialyse pour son sang. C'est impressionnant et bruyant mais ç'est ce qui le maintien en vie.

Le shérif et Scott firent un signe de la tête puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Melissa ne mentait pas quand elle disait que c'était impressionnant. De plus, la pâleur de son teint se confondait avec celle des draps. Il avait une canule nasale afin qu'il ait un bon apport en oxygène. Le shérif s'approcha immédiatement de son fils puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et lui prit la main. Le jeune loup garou était, quant à lui, paralysé devant la vision de Stiles dans ce lit d'hôpital, entouré de toutes ces machines. Melissa le comprit et prit la main de son fils.

\- Ca va aller, _dit-elle simplement_.

Elle se rapprocha alors du shérif et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Plus vite on fait la prise de sang, plus vite on pourra le sauver.

Le shérif opina du chef puis regarda en direction de Scott.

\- Tu peux rester avec lui ?

\- Bien sûr.

L'homme de loi embrassa la main de son fils puis sortit de la chambre avec Melissa. Il ferma la porte et regarda par le hublot :

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça sert à quelque chose de faire cette prise de sang ?

\- On ne le saura pas si on n'essaie pas.

\- Et si je ne suis pas compatible ?

\- On verra à ce moment là.

\- Toi aussi tu vas la faire ?

\- Bien sûr.

Scott, en se rapprochant de son ami, avait entendu cette conversation. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser puis il entendit que le shérif et sa mère s'en allèrent pour faire la prise de sang. Il focalisa alors toute son attention sur Stiles. Il pouvait ressentir la douleur émanant de son jeune ami. Il s'assit alors à ses côtés et prit sa main. Immédiatement, le flux de douleur passa de l'un à l'autre. Stiles bougea et finit par ouvrir les yeux alors que Scott grimaçait. Le jeune homme comprit tout de suite ce qu'était en train de faire le loup garou et lâcha alors sa main. Scott fut surpris mais aussi heureux de voir que son ami était réveillé.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, _dit Scott_.

\- Toi aussi tu as tes limites, on l'a vu avec Derek et Cora.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Justement, je le sais bien… C'est quoi ce bruit ?

\- Oh, euh, cet appareil sert à te nettoyer le sang, _lui répondit-il en lui montrant le dispositif médical._

\- Me nettoyer le sang… c'est pas le boulot des reins ça ?

\- Stiles, la balle que tu as reçue a touché un de tes reins.

\- Ok mais j'en ai deux, non ?

\- Le deuxième était malade depuis longtemps.

\- Oh…

\- Ca va aller. Ton père est allé faire une prise de sang pour savoir s'il peut te donner un des siens.

\- S'il a bien les deux qui fonctionnent !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- A vrai dire, tu as l'air bien plus inquiet que moi !

\- C'est que… enfin…

\- Accouche !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Si j'étais rentré à ta place ou même si je t'avais accompagné…

\- Scott, je t'arrête de suite. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On va dire que c'est la faute à pas de chance !

\- Stiles, s'ils ne trouvent pas un donneur compatible rapidement, tu ne…

Le jeune alpha ne put finir sa phrase que des larmes tombèrent de ses joues. Stiles voulut se redresser pour le consoler mais la douleur de l'opération l'irradia dans tout le corps. Scott s'approcha aussi sec et lui retira la douleur. Malgré que le jeune homme ne veuille pas l'aide de son ami, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il passa de la souffrance à la plénitude. Son rythme cardiaque se calma et la fatigue le prit. Quand il vit que Stiles se rendormit, Scott prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Hey, salut c'est Scott. J'ai besoin de toi à l'hôpital maintenant. C'est Stiles.

\- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha le cœur moins lourd. Ainsi, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait veiller sur son meilleur ami le temps qu'il retrouve ceux qui étaient responsables de son état.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, le shérif était dans la chambre de son fils, encore endormi, tandis que Scott regardait à la fenêtre pour passer le temps. Soudain, Mélissa rentra puis demanda au shérif de la suivre. Alors qu'ils venaient de passer la porte, Lydia entra. Elle avança, le regard figé sur son ami. Scott s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme afin de la faire réagir.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- La balle a touché un rein et son autre rein était atrophié.

\- Il est sous dialyse… _conclut-elle_. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Son père a fait les examens pour savoir s'il est compatible pour lui en donner un. Il est dans un sale état.

\- Je vois, _répondit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de Stiles et en y prenant la main_.

\- J'ai besoin que tu restes avec lui.

\- Pourquoi, où vas-tu ?

\- Le shérif ne retrouvera peut-être jamais ceux qui l'ont mis dans cet état alors que moi…

\- Scott, là, il n'est pas question d'affronter un darach, un berseker ou un autre loup-garou mais bien d'humains. Sauras-tu te contrôler ?

\- Lydia, regarde-le ! Je ne peux pas les laisser s'en sortir.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu y ailles seul…

\- C'est de ma faute, si j'étais entré avec lui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que tu prennes soin de lui le temps que je règle cette histoire. Tu peux le faire oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr mais je m'inquiète aussi pour toi.

\- Je dois y aller.

Scott partit précipitamment. Lydia voulut le suivre quand elle entendit Stiles gémir, signe qu'il se réveillait.

Pendant ce temps, le shérif avait rejoint Melissa. Le chirurgien qui s'était occupé de l'opération de son fils s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Il comprit tout de suite que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Tu n'es pas compatible, _dit Melissa_. C'était à craindre.

\- J'ai même envie de te dire c'était plus que prévisible, _répondit le shérif, déprimé_. Et toi ?

Melissa regarda alors le shérif dans les yeux et fit non de la tête.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews !_

 _Bon, dans ce chapitre il y a une sacrée révélation ! Ca plaira, ou pas !_

 _bonne lecture_

* * *

Le chirurgien rejoignit Melissa et le shérif. L'infirmière lui donna les résultats de la prise de sang.

\- C'est fâcheux.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? _demanda le shérif._

\- Si on ne connaît personne de la famille compatible, il va être mis sur la liste d'attente des donneurs.

\- Mais vous m'avez dit qu'il n'a plus le temps !

\- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autre option. Nous allons faire en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise en attendant…

\- Qu'il meurt ? _ajouta le shérif, à bout de nerfs_.

Le chirurgien voulut répondre quand le courant fut coupé. L'hôpital se retrouva dans le noir un bref instant puis les générateurs prirent le relai.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, je comprends votre frustration mais il faut garder espoir. Je dois y aller.

Le chirurgien retourna à ses patients pendant que le shérif fulminait :

\- C'était trop beau, on avait pas assez de malheurs comme ça ! _commença-t-il._

\- Tu dois te calmer…

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ! Tu es autant concernée que moi !

Melissa regarda autour d'elle puis elle emmena le shérif dans une salle d'examen :

\- Noah, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! Tu penses que ça ne me rends pas folle de le voir dans cet état !

Ils continuèrent leur conversation pendant plusieurs minutes où les reproches étaient de mise mais une silhouette se tenait au fond de la pièce, derrière le rideau d'un autre box. Il s'agissait d'une infirmière, collègue de Melissa et elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle apprenait au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Melissa, qui semblait, à ses yeux, être une mère aimante et sans reproche, n'était rien de tout cela ! Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Soudain, le téléphone du shérif sonna :

\- Allo !

\- Shérif, on a besoin de vous au poste de police. C'est la folie ici avec la tempête !

\- Mais je suis à l'hôpital avec mon fils !

\- Je comprends mais nous sommes en sous-effectif et tout le monde panique.

\- Vas-y, _ajouta Melissa_. Je prendrai soin de lui.

\- Bon, j'arrive, _répondit-il en raccrochant_. Tu crois qu'on va devoir tout lui dire ?

\- Stiles est suffisamment affaibli comme ça, inutile de le perturber sentimentalement.

\- Je te le confie. Mais nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation.

Le shérif rejoignit la chambre de son fils et s'approcha de lui qui semblait en meilleur forme :

\- Hey, salut fils. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ca va aller papa, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ecoute, d'après les examens, je ne suis pas compatible. Je suis tellement désolé, _lui dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne_. Ils vont t'inscrire sur la liste d'attente pour une greffe de rein.

\- Et je peux tenir combien de temps comme ça ?

Le shérif ne put répondre à son fils. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son père, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que son temps était compté.

\- Tu tiendras le temps qu'il faudra, _répondit Lydia_.

Stiles lui sourit puis le téléphone du shérif se mit à sonner.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être au poste de police avec cette tempête dehors ?

\- Si et c'est vraiment à contre-cœur que j'y vais. Je voudrais tellement rester avec toi mon fils.

\- Je comprends, c'est rien. J'ai mon ange gardien, _répondit-il en regardant Lydia._

\- Je te le confie, _ajouta le shérif à la jeune fille_.

Lydia acquiesça puis le shérif embrassa son fils sur le front et partit.

\- Où est Scott ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Il a dû partir.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il est parti rattraper ceux qui m'ont fait ça ?

\- Tu dois surtout penser à toi pour le moment.

\- Lydia, bien essayé mais ça ne marche pas. Donne-moi mon téléphone s'il te plait.

La jeune femme ne discuta même pas et chercha le portable de son ami. Elle savait qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle ne pouvait donc que l'aider et de toute façon, elle savait qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait, qu'elle coopère, ou non. Elle le trouva et lui remit. Il se redressa avec difficulté et composa un numéro.

\- Scott !

\- Stiles, comment vas-tu ?

\- Où es-tu ?

\- J'ai dû partir, j'ai un problème à régler et c'est pour ça que j'ai appelé Lydia, comme ça tu as de la compagnie.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Scott, je sais pourquoi tu es parti. Je t'ai déjà dit que rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute ! Laisse mon père gérer ça.

\- Il ne les retrouvera pas aussi vite que moi.

\- Et admettons que tu les trouves, tu feras quoi ?

\- On verra. Je dois y aller. Bye Stiles.

\- Non ! _commença-t-il alors que Scott avait déjà raccroché_. Bon dieu ! Quelle tête de mule !

\- J'en connais une autre ! _ajouta Lydia en le fixant_.

Stiles pianota sur son téléphone puis entendit ce que venait de dire son amie et la regarda. Elle lui sourit puis soudain, il sut qui il devait appeler. Il composa donc le numéro :

\- Hey, c'est Stiles. Scott a besoin de vous.

* * *

Scott s'était rapidement retrouvé devant la pizzéria. Il n'avait pas raccroché au nez de Stiles de bon cœur mais il savait qu'il allait tout faire pour l'empêcher de faire payer ceux qui l'avaient blessé. Alors il avait préféré écourter la conversation et se consacrer à ses investigations. Il y avait des scellées posées sur les entrées mais ce ne serait pas ça qui l'arrêterait ! Il entra par la porte arrière du restaurant mais l'odeur de sang flottait encore, ce qui le perturba au plus haut point. Il devait absolument réussir à isoler le sang de tous. Quand il avança, il remarqua immédiatement la mare de sang provenant du patron de l'établissement, puis il avança encore et il se retrouva devant celle de Stiles. Il fut comme paralysé, comme quand il avait aperçu son meilleur ami littéralement entre la vie et la mort, allongé sur ce sol quelques heures auparavant. Il sortit de sa léthargie quand des branches frappèrent les vitres de la devanture de la pizzéria. Le vent qui prenait de plus en plus de force et la pluie commençant à tomber, avaient effacé les traces qu'avaient laissé les malfrats dehors alors il se concentra sur l'intérieur. Puisque l'un d'entre eux avait été blessé, il devait y avoir une odeur de sang qui le permettrait de les traquer, même avec cette tempête ! Il chercha alors des yeux une trace quelconque mais il n'arrivait à rien. Ses émotions étaient en ébullition dans sa tête, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer correctement, à tel point qu'il n'entendit pas la personne arriver derrière lui.

\- Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière, _dit la personne_.

Surpris, Scott sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Deaton.

\- Le fait que je t'ai surpris montre bien dans quel état d'esprit tu trouves.

\- Lequel ?

\- La confusion. Stiles m'a appelé et m'a expliqué la situation. Et je lui ai fait la réflexion que d'agir de la sorte ne correspond pas au comportement d'un alpha tel que toi. Mais dans le doute, et surtout pour que j'arrête d'entendre Stiles hurler, je suis venu jusqu'ici. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense jeune homme ?

\- J'ai les moyens de retrouver ces criminels alors que le shérif non, et puis franchement, sa priorité c'est de gérer la crise provoquée par la tempête et pas de retrouver ceux qui ont mis son fils dans cet état.

\- Tu crois que ça lui plait ? Tu crois qu'il ne préfèrerait pas s'occuper de ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non mais c'est aussi pour lui que je fais ça.

\- Ton action serait louable si seulement c'était pour véritablement arrêter les malfrats mais tu as d'autres projets, je me trompe ?

\- Je… euh… je ne sais pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais et c'est pourquoi je suis là. Mon rôle a toujours été de te guider et c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais tu dois me promettre qu'une fois qu'on les aura retrouvés, tu ne tenteras rien et on appellera le shérif pour qu'il les interpelle.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu ne dois pas chercher avec tes yeux mais avec ton odorat. Tu dois isoler le bruit qui vient de l'extérieur à cause de la tempête. Et surtout, respire !

Scott ne perdit pas un instant et appliqua les conseils que venait de lui donner Deaton. En se concentrant sur sa respiration, il s'isola, comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Ainsi, il réussit à tout dissocier et il trouva l'odeur qu'il cherchait. Il pouvait enfin le traquer !

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Lydia et Stiles discutaient puis elle s'aperçut qu'il commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Elle prétexta alors avoir besoin de sa dose de caféine et qu'elle serait à la cafeteria s'il avait besoin d'elle. Mais à peine passa-t-elle la porte, qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Il fut cependant réveillé une dizaine de minutes plus tard mais quand il entendit les deux infirmières, il feignit le sommeil. Les infirmières avaient une tendance à discuter de tout et de rien non-stop alors s'il faisait semblant de dormir, elles ne resteraient pas longtemps.

\- Il dort, le fait de relancer la dialyse va le réveiller, _dit la première infirmière_.

\- On a qu'à lui accorder une demi-heure de plus, ça ne posera pas de problème.

\- Le pauvre, il n'a vraiment pas de chance.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Ce que moi j'ai appris le concernant m'a fendu le cœur. Tu es au courant que son père n'est pas compatible ?

\- Oui, c'est vraiment pas de chance !

\- C'est parce que ce n'est pas son père !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Et sa mère alors ?

\- Non plus ! Il a été adopté en toute illégalité ! En fait Melissa a accouché de faux-jumeaux !

\- Attends, notre Melissa ?

\- Oui ! Elle en a gardé un et l'autre, elle l'a donné aux Stilinski qui venaient de perdre leur enfant le même jour ! C'est comme ça que c'est passé à l'as ! Ils l'ont fait passer pour leur enfant !

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- J'ai entendu Melissa et le shérif en parler tout à l'heure. Ils hésitaient à le dire au petit.

\- Pauvre chou.

\- Bon allez, je me mets un rappel pour qu'on repasse dans une demi-heure.

Les infirmières sortirent de la chambre tandis que Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux. Ces révélations l'avaient dévastées.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos avis. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai mis des semaines à publier cette fic car je ne savais pas si le fait que nos héros soient de vrais frères passerait auprès des lecteurs mais vous m'avez rassuré !_

 _bonne lecture_

* * *

Stiles n'arrivait pas à réfléchir après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela expliquerait en effet pourquoi le shérif ne serait pas compatible ! Mais pourquoi lui avaient-ils tous caché la vérité ? Et Scott, était-il au courant ? Non, il ne devait pas l'être, Stiles l'aurait remarqué dans son comportement. Voila aussi pourquoi ces deux-là étaient si fusionnels ! Mais… et si l'infirmière avait mal compris ? Ou peut-être avait-elle extrapolé ! Il devait en avoir le cœur net mais il n'était pas prêt pour une confrontation avec le shérif et Melissa. Il réfléchit un instant puis il eut une idée mais cela impliquerait qu'il doive sortir de son lit et marcher ! Dans l'immédiat, cela semblait relever de l'impossible mais sa motivation était au plus haut point. Il s'assit, ce qui était déjà un sacré effort puis il tenta de se mettre debout. Malgré la douleur lancinante dans le dos due à sa blessure, il comprit qu'il parviendrait tout de même à tenir sur ses pieds. Il regarda ensuite tous les cathéters qu'il portait et rien qu'à l'idée de les retirer, il faillit tomber dans les pommes mais là encore, il pensa à la situation. Puisqu'il allait mourir, autant connaître la vérité avant ! Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et retira doucement et douloureusement les cathéters de sa main. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un chariot médical. Il prit une compresse et un morceau de sparadrap et le posa sur sa main. Il respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux et malgré la nausée, il se dirigea très doucement vers la porte de sa chambre. Il allait l'ouvrir quand Lydia entra et se trouva nez à nez avec lui. Ce dernier sursauta, ce qui ne fut pas sans douleur et il allait s'écrouler si Lydia ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Stiles ? Ca va ?

\- Oh… euh… on va dire oui, _dit-il le visage tordu de douleur._

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ? _ajouta-t-elle en voyant la main bandée de Stiles qui commençait à laisser apparaître une petite tâche de sang_. Et ta main ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es retiré les cathéters !

\- Trop de questions tuent les questions ! Laisse-moi sortir de là.

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! Tu as finis de me prendre pour une cruche ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Stiles la toisa du regard, se demandant s'il devait lui dire la vérité puis il pensa qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Le fait d'avoir fait trois mètres l'avaient complètement vidé alors aller là où il voulait se rendre serait difficile à ce rythme. Il souffla et lui expliqua tout. Lydia restait sans voix, ce qui était complètement paradoxal pour une banshee d'après Stiles !

\- Tu dois appeler ton père.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir avant si c'est vrai.

\- Et comment ?

\- Tel que tu me vois là, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les archives de l'hôpital. Il y a forcément une trace !

\- Stiles, regarde-toi, tu ne tiens pas debout seul et tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est de te faire lâcher les points de suture !

\- Que les choses soient claires Lydia. J'irai, que tu m'aides ou non !

\- Ok, ok !

\- J'ai besoin que tu me trouves des fringues. Je ne peux pas me balader en blouse.

\- Attends-moi ici, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, _dit-elle en laissant Stiles s'appuyer contre le mur puis en sortant_.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ! Je ne vais pas faire un marathon.

Stiles trouva que les minutes passaient comme des heures et craignait de se trouver face aux infirmières qui devaient revenir. Puis Lydia entra avec un pantalon et une chemise. Le jeune homme souffla, rassuré, puis se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir enfiler ces vêtements mais il n'eût même pas le temps d'essayer que Lydia lui retira la blouse et l'aida à mettre le pantalon puis la chemise. Le visage de Stiles passa à la couleur rouge vif quand il comprit qu'il n'avait rien sous la blouse mais cela ne sembla pas avoir ralenti Lydia pour autant.

\- C'est bon Stiles, respire, c'est pas la première fois que je vois un mec nu !

\- Oh… euh… ok mais épargne-moi les détails ! Allons-y.

Là encore, elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui demande de l'aide et elle passa son bras dans le dos de Stiles pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle. Ils réussirent à sortir de la chambre et avancèrent doucement dans le couloir. Il se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne les ait repérés mais il vit les infirmières se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta, pensant qu'ils allaient être grillés au moment où elles s'apercevraient qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre quand une alarme s'activa. Il y avait apparemment un malade mal en point et tout le personnel médical se dirigeait vers la chambre de la personne en question. Stiles souffla et ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur. Là, il s'appuya contre le mur. Il commençait à avoir chaud et la douleur devenait de plus en plus présente. La jeune fille le comprit et lui sourit, comme pour le distraire quand l'ascenseur arriva. Ils continuèrent leur escapade quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle des archives. Ils entrèrent et Lydia posa doucement Stiles par terre, contre le mur, pendant qu'elle chercherait dans l'ordinateur où les dossiers de Melissa et Claudia se trouvaient. Dans l'attente, Stiles envoya un sms à Deaton pour savoir où ils étaient avec Scott. Il fit part de la réponse à Lydia :

\- Ils se dirigent vers une ferme abandonnée à la sortie sud de la ville. J'ai plus de réseau, et toi ?

\- Moi non plus, _répondit-elle en regardant son téléphone._

\- La tempête continue de faire des ravages. Je ne suis pas tranquille que Scott et Deaton soient à la recherche de ceux qui m'ont fait ça.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu penses un peu à toi !

Après quelques instants, elle trouva les dossiers et les ramena à Stiles.

* * *

Deaton était en train d'échanger des sms avec Stiles quand il comprit que le réseau téléphonique venait de rendre l'âme. Il souffla car dans un sens, il n'aurait plus le jeune homme sur le dos ! Il allait enfin pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à Scott et à sa soif de vengeance. Même après la mort d'Allison, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. Mais cette fois-ci, le poids de la culpabilité était beaucoup trop lourd. Son meilleur ami était entre la vie et la mort et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre à nouveau un ami proche, il ne résisterait tout simplement pas au fait de retourner à ses instincts primaires, à sa bestialité. Et c'était la mission de Deaton, de le canaliser. Il regarda Scott qui l'attendait :

\- Que les choses soient claires : quand on les trouve, tu vas chercher le shérif car le téléphone ne marche plus et moi je les tiendrais à l'œil.

\- Oui, ok ! _répondit Scott_.

L'alpha paraissait agacé que Stiles lui ait envoyé le vétérinaire alors il lui répondit ce qu'il voulait entendre et il aviserait bien en se trouvant devant les malfrats. S'ils opposaient de la résistance, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de recourir à la violence. Mais jusqu'où cette violence le mènerait ? Soudain, l'odeur de sang se fit plus forte. Il prêta l'oreille et apparemment, la blessure n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Bien fait, pensa le jeune alpha.

\- Celui qui est blessé continue de saigner, je le sens.

\- Cela devrait nous faciliter la chose pour l'interpeler mais attention, ils sont armés.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

\- Mais moi oui !

Scott regarda le vétérinaire et se mit à réfléchir. En effet, il n'était pas seul et ne devait pas agir inconsidérément mais il tenait à tout prix à les arrêter et les faire payer. L'alpha respira un bon coup, afin de se calmer et dit à Deaton de le suivre. Il fit le tour de la ferme et finit par trouver une porte ouverte, celle de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit tout doucement, afin de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Vous prenez celui qui est blessé et moi l'autre, _chuchota Scott à Deaton_.

Le vétérinaire fit signe de la tête et Scott ne perdit pas un instant et se rua sur le malfrat valide. L'autre s'apprêtait à prendre son arme quand Deaton prit une bouteille en verre et la brisa sur la tête du criminel qui perdit immédiatement connaissance. Il se tourna vers Scott et s'aperçut qu'il s'était transformé. Il le vit frapper l'homme encore et encore mais il tenta de s'interposer. Il hurla son nom mais cela ne le fit pas pour autant réagir. Il comprit que c'était un sentiment de rage qui l'animait et qu'il fallait comme une décharge électrique pour le sortir de cet état. Quand il vit que l'adversaire de l'alpha était désormais inconscient mais que cela ne semblait pas arrêter son attaquant, Deaton saisit le révolver qu'il y avait au sol et tira dans le bras du loup-garou. Ce dernier fut surpris et porta son attention sur le vétérinaire mais il ne redevenait pas humain.

\- Scott, tu dois te calmer et revenir vers moi. On va les attacher et on va chercher le shérif, ok ?

Ces quelques paroles n'eurent visiblement pas l'effet escompté. Deaton tenta une approche plus agressive.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis, regarde-le Scott ! Il est inconscient, il ne fera plus de mal à personne alors pourquoi t'acharner ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que Stiles voudrait ? Si je suis là c'est justement parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu renonces à ton humanité !

L'alpha paraissait à présent complètement perdu puis il regarda attentivement le malfrat qu'il venait de malmener. Ce dernier avait le visage en sang. Pris de panique, il sortit rapidement en direction de la forêt adjacente à la ferme.

* * *

Lydia donna les deux dossiers à Stiles qui les tenait entre ses mains, sans bouger, comme tétanisé. Ce dernier hésitait à regarder la vérité en face. Si toute cette histoire était vraie, toute sa vie, non… toute leur vie à Scott et lui, n'était que mensonge. Lydia comprit bien dans quel état d'esprit devait être son ami et elle s'assit donc par terre, à ses côtés pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Stiles respira un bon coup et ouvrit le dossier de sa mère. Il consulta les dossiers en long, en large et en travers mais ne constata aucune anomalie. A cet instant, il était incapable de dire s'il était soulagé ou frustré.

\- Il n'y a rien. Les dossiers sont tout à fait normaux.

\- C'est qu'il n'y a rien à trouver alors.

\- Ou bien qu'on ne cherche pas au bon endroit.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Nous cherchons des naissances mais l'infirmière a dit que le bébé de mes parents était mort-né.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- S'ils ont pu falsifier les actes de naissance, on ne peut pas faire disparaître un mort.

A cet instant, Lydia regarda fixement Stiles, surprise par ce que venait de dire son ami. Il comprit immédiatement :

\- Je veux dire qu'à l'époque, ce n'était pas monnaie courante comme ces derniers temps ! J'ai besoin que tu cherches les actes de décès et les comparer avec les admissions de cette nuit-là.

Lydia ne perdit pas un instant et se mit à chercher les informations dans l'ordinateur et une fois fait, elle se mit à la recherche des documents. Pendant ce temps, Stiles commençait à ressentir une forte fatigue et ses yeux se fermaient presque tout seuls mais il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir, pas maintenant. Quelques instants plus tard, Lydia revint à ses côtés avec un dossier et le registre des admissions de cette fameuse nuit. Il consulta le dossier contenant une fiche parlant d'un bébé né de parents inconnus et l'acte de décès qui y était associé. Il regarda alors Lydia, bouche bée puis elle mit le registre entre ses mains. Il le détailla puis tomba enfin sur l'admission du fameux bébé, prénommé John Doe puisqu'inconnu. Il était noté qu'il était arrivé mort-né, seul. Il fit alors tomber le registre et resta là, sans faire un bruit, comme léthargique. La jeune femme voulut alors l'en sortir en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras mais il ne disait pas un mot. Elle décida de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il puisse focaliser son regard dans le sien mais elle fut choquée par la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Elle toucha son torse et s'aperçut que tout son corps était fiévreux puis soudain, elle le vit s'écrouler à terre, tout tremblant, en train de faire une crise de convulsions. Lydia sortit immédiatement dans le couloir et appela à l'aide. Des infirmiers arrivèrent pour prendre Stiles en charge. Il fut rapidement ramené dans sa chambre quand le médecin entra à cet instant accompagné de Melissa.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _demanda le médecin à Lydia_.

\- Nous étions sortis dans le bâtiment et sa température est montée d'un coup puis il a convulsé.

\- Sortis ! C'est une plaisanterie ? Nom de…

\- Docteur, que voulez-vous qu'on lui donne ? _dit Melissa_.

\- Donnez-lui de quoi combattre la fièvre et remettez-le immédiatement sous dialyse. Il a épuisé le peu de temps qu'il lui restait ! Je veux que vous me donniez ses constantes toutes les demi-heures.

Le médecin sortit tandis que Melissa et une de ses collègues donnèrent les médicaments nécessaires. Elles comprirent qu'il s'était arraché le cathéter et elles durent reposer une voie. Après quelques instants, Stiles était encore inconscient mais sa température était retombée. Melissa profita que l'autre infirmière soit sortie pour interpeller Lydia :

\- Mais vous êtes inconscient ma parole ! Stiles est très malade et cette escapade a empiré son état ! Je ne sais même pas s'il va passer les douze prochaines heures ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire au shérif ?

\- Parlons-en du shérif ! _répondit Lydia, énervée._ Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Stiles a décidé, au péril de sa vie, de sortir de cette chambre ? _continua-t-elle tandis que Melissa hocha la tête_. Il a entendu par certaines de vos collègues la vérité au sujet de sa naissance ! Comment pensiez-vous qu'il réagirait ! Alors j'ai préféré le suivre puisque de toute façon, il serait parti avec, ou sans moi, pour en avoir le cœur net !

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Nous avons consulté les archives de l'hôpital, la nuit de sa naissance ou je devrais plutôt dire de leur naissance !

\- Non… _dit Melissa tout doucement_. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon.

\- Sans rire ? En attendant, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est à cause de vos secrets s'il est dans cet état !

Tandis que Lydia accablait Melissa, le cœur de Stiles commença à s'emballer.

\- Il ne va pas tenir longtemps ! _ajouta Melissa_.

\- Et leur père, il ne peut pas lui donner un rein ?

\- Il est sur un autre continent, le temps qu'il revienne, ce sera trop tard.

\- Scott ! _hurla Lydia_ , lui seul peut le sauver ! Il peut lui donner un rein. Vous avez un moyen de joindre le shérif ?

\- Par la radio.

\- Dites-lui que Scott et Deaton sont à la recherche des malfrats qui l'ont mis dans cet état. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se dirigeaient vers une ferme abandonnée à la sortie sud de la ville.

Melissa ne perdit pas un instant. Elle demanda à une de ses collègues de surveiller Stiles et partit à la radio.


	6. Chapter 6

_On en apprend plus sur le pourquoi du comment dans ce chapitre ! Si vous avez un gout de trop peu au sujet des réactions de chacun, pas de panique, j'y reviendrai dans les prochains chapitres ! C'est pas le genre de nouvelle qu'on digère comme ça !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! En effet, suite à une suggestion, j'ai modifié ce chapitre à propos de la conversation de nos frerots ! (ca fait drôle de dire ça!) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

 _encore merci !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Deaton était sorti à la recherche de l'alpha. Il n'allait pas le laisser tomber si facilement ! La tempête faisait rage, de fortes rafales de vent soufflaient et il pleuvait à verse mais le guide continuait, il devait à tout prix retrouver Scott. Il n'allait pas le perdre maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait réussi à surmonter ! Il avançait donc dans la forêt, tentant d'éviter les branches qui tombaient à cause de la tempête. Puis il s'arrêta, entendant grogner derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'alpha, toujours sous sa forme de loup-garou.

\- Scott, c'est fini. On va trouver le shérif, il va les arrêter et on va allez voir Stiles.

Le nom de Stiles fit comme l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Scott. Il redevint humain, les larmes aux yeux, comprenant de la manière dont il s'était comporté avec son guide. Il savait que Stiles, même de son lit d'hôpital, avait fait le nécessaire pour ne pas le laisser seul dans ces moments difficiles. Il tomba alors à genoux, en pleurs. Deaton se rapprocha alors de lui, se mit à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras, comme un père le ferait pour rassurer son enfant. Après quelques instants, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte :

\- Je suis désolé, _dit Scott_.

\- Tu es là maintenant, c'est ça qui importe.

Ils se relevèrent mais un coup de feu retentit. Scott tomba dans les bras de Deaton, il venait de recevoir une balle de fusil à pompe dans le dos. Même en étant un alpha, ce genre de blessure n'était pas qu'une simple égratignure. Deaton le posa alors doucement par terre tout en entendant les gémissements de son protégé puis regarda en direction du tireur bien que la forte pluie brouillait sa vue. Il aperçut le malfrat que Scott avec battu quelques minutes auparavant. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner et s'apprêtait à subir le même sort mais il vit le tireur lever les mains et poser son arme à terre. Ce fut à cet instant que Deaton vit le shérif le tenir en joug. Il prit ses poignets et lui mit les menottes.

\- Vous allez bien ? _demanda le shérif_.

\- Scott a pris une balle dans le dos mais ça va aller.

\- Oh non.

\- Que se passe-t-il et comment avez-vous su où nous étions ?

\- Lydia l'a dit à Melissa. Nous avons besoin de Scott pour sauver la vie de Stiles.

Scott, que Deaton aidait à remettre debout, porta son attention à la conversation :

\- Comment va-t-il ? _demanda l'alpha_.

\- Il va très mal. A vrai dire, toi seul peut le sauver.

\- Vous voulez que je le morde ?

\- Non, tu peux lui donner un rein, ça suffira.

\- Vous croyez que nous sommes compatibles.

\- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Viens, on t'expliquera là-bas.

Deaton et le shérif l'aidèrent donc jusqu'à la voiture. Le vétérinaire les rejoindrait plus tard car il devait garder un œil sur les malfrats le temps que les renforts arrivent. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout l'alpha. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Scott n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé et le shérif l'aida jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme où ils retrouvèrent Melissa, Lydia et Stiles, toujours endormi.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? _demanda Melissa en l'aidant à s'asseoir_.

\- On m'a tiré dans le dos mais ça va aller. Le shérif m'a dit que je pourrais sauver Stiles en lui donnant un de mes reins. Comment savez-vous que je suis compatible ?

\- Nous en avons la certitude… _commença le shérif_.

\- Oui, ça je l'ai compris mais comment ?

Stiles gémit, entendant qu'on se parlait autour de lui. Le shérif se précipita et s'assit aux côtés de son fils.

\- Hey, tu es revenu parmi nous.

\- Scott… je veux parler à Scott.

\- Je suis là, _dit l'alpha en prenant la main de son ami_.

\- Juste toi.

Scott regarda les autres personnes dans la pièce. Lydia comprit tout de suite et sortit. Melissa et le shérif se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils devaient les laisser.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors laissez-nous.

Leurs parents respectifs ne pouvaient que coopérer. Ce fut à contrecœur qu'ils partirent, sachant que leurs relations allaient être périlleuses à l'avenir, si jamais Stiles restait en vie.

Une fois seuls, Scott s'assit doucement aux côtés de Stiles :

\- Tu as morflé ? _demanda le jeune homme_.

\- Un peu, _avoua l'alpha_.

\- Tu les as tué ?

\- Si Deaton n'avait pas été là, c'est certainement ce qu'il serait arrivé. Tu m'as sauvé. Sans lui… Sans toi, je me serais perdu. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ca va.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir, pas à moi.

\- Justement Scott, en parlant de mensonge… J'ai appris quelque chose qui nous concerne tous les deux.

\- C'est à cause de ça que tu as parlé de cette façon à ton père et ma mère ? Tu as été plutôt… froid je trouve.

\- Ecoute, j'aurai voulu prendre le temps de te dire ce que j'ai découvert moins directement, à croire que ça pourrait faire moins mal, mais j'en doute.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Alors voilà : j'ai appris que toi et moi, nous sommes frères.

\- Moi aussi je te considère comme mon frère, tu le sais !

\- Sauf que là, c'est pour de vrai.

Scott, qui jusque là était doux et avenant, durcit ses traits. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que lui avait dit Stiles. Mais surtout comment cela était possible !

\- Je suis désolé de devoir te l'annoncer comme ça.

\- Mais enfin…

\- Quand j'ai appris cette nouvelle par hasard tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu aux archives avec Lydia et on a trouvé la preuve.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Scott, Mélissa a eu de faux jumeaux. Mes parents, eux, se trouvaient à l'hôpital car leur enfant était mort-né ce soir-là. Je ne connais pas encore les détails…

\- Je vais chercher ma mère…

\- Attends... Je voulais juste te l'annoncer au cas où…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton père disait qu'il était sûr que j'étais compatible avec toi… Maintenant, c'est à moi de te sauver.

\- Scott, t'es pas obligé. On ne sait pas comment tu vas réagir à l'anesthésie, si seulement ils arrivent à t'endormir !

\- Lydia est en ce moment même en train d'appeler Chris Argent. Eux seuls peuvent savoir comment anesthésier un loup-garou.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi.

\- C'est ce qu'on doit faire quand on est une famille ! Comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de ça ?

\- Scott, on nous a menti toute notre vie, comment crois-tu que je gère ça ?! Je suis tellement perdu mais le côté positif c'est que je n'aurais pas besoin de ressentir ça encore longtemps.

\- Tu dois juste tenir encore un peu, on va trouver une solution.

\- Mais si…

\- Non Stiles, arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Ecoute, là, il faut être réaliste. Il faut te préparer à ce que…

\- Tu meures ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

\- Tout à fait. Je sais que c'est brutal d'en parler comme ça mais il faut voir la vérité en face ! Ecoute-moi… maintenant on sait pourquoi on a toujours été aussi complice. Malgré nous, nous sommes devenus aussi proches voire même plus proches que des frères ne pourraient l'être. Et si jamais je devais partir, je suis désolé que tu ais as vivre cette épreuve seul.

\- Je veux que tu t'enlèves ces idées noires immédiatement. Je te demande de me faire confiance une dernière fois et on vivra cette épreuve ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait.

\- Tu seras toujours le même, à voir le verre à moitié plein.

Scott ne répondit pas mais prit la main Stiles dans la sienne.

\- J'ai un frère, _dit-il tout fier en prenant Stiles dans ses bras._ Ecoute, je sais que tu es fatigué mais on doit savoir comment ça s'est passé. On a le droit de savoir, _continua-t-il en desserrant leur étreinte_.

\- Ok…

Stiles ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter ses parents mais il mourait d'envie de connaître la vérité. Au moins, il connaitrait toute l'histoire si malheureusement il ne s'en sortait pas. Scott ramena aussitôt le shérif et sa mère.

\- On veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, _dit Scott en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles_.

L'alpha serra sa main, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Stiles la serra de bon cœur, prouvant qu'il avait besoin de son soutien.

\- Un heureux hasard a fait qu'avec Claudia, la mère de Stiles, nous sommes arrivées le même jour à l'hôpital pour accoucher, _commença Melissa en regardant le shérif_.

\- Ok, mais encore ? _continua l'alpha_.

\- Quand Claudia a mis au monde notre fils, il était mort-né.

\- A contrario, quand je t'ai donné la vie, nous avons découvert que j'attendais des jumeaux, de faux-jumeaux. A l'époque, les imageries n'étaient pas aussi bonnes qu'aujourd'hui et le gynéco n'avait pas vu que j'attendais non pas un, mais deux fils… Avec ton père, notre couple commençait déjà à battre de l'aile et il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir faire de nombreuses missions à travers le pays, sans sa famille. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de deux enfants, seule, je ne m'en sentais pas la force. Nous venions d'apprendre ce qui venait d'arriver à Claudia et à Noah.

\- Tes parents nous ont fait une proposition que nous ne pouvions pas refuser. Nous voulions tellement un enfant que nous aurions fait n'importe quoi pour en avoir un suite à ce qui venait de nous arriver.

\- Nous savions qu'il serait heureux et aimé, c'était tout ce qui nous importait, _ajouta Melissa_.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi vous ne nous avez jamais rien dit ? _répondit Scott_.

\- Je pense que nous avons fini par nous persuader que Stiles était véritablement notre enfant, en tout cas, c'est dans cette idée que nous l'avons élevé. Et puis après… nous ne voulions pas vous faire souffrir.

\- Comme nous souffrons aujourd'hui ? _ajouta l'alpha_.

Scott était bouleversé mais soudain, il ne sentit plus la main de Stiles lui serrer la sienne. Ce dernier venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Scott, se sentant totalement inutile à cet instant, serra plus fort la main de son frère de cœur et de sang.

\- Il a perdu connaissance, _dit Scott à sa mère_.

\- C'est normal. Il est dans un grand état de faiblesse.

\- Nous n'en avons pas terminé avec cette discussion. Je voulais juste que les choses soient dites. Vous nous le deviez bien ! Nous en reparlerons lorsque Stiles sera guéri.

Scott pensait bien que ces aveux avaient dû encore plus fatiguer Stiles qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fit alors signe à Lydia d'entrer dans la chambre.

\- Lydia, tu as eu Chris ?

\- Oui, je l'ai eu. Si tu te fais opérer maintenant, tu guérirais trop vite pour pouvoir donner ton rein. Par rapport aux tests que les Argent ont mis au point, il y a une plante qui peut t'affaiblir.

\- L'aconit mais on connaît tous les résultats, _répondit l'alpha_.

\- Ils ont réussi à créer une variante moins violente qui te rendra vulnérable.

\- Mais si on lui en donne trop, ça peut le tuer ? _demanda Melissa_.

\- Et quand vous dites des tests, j'imagine que vous parlez de torture ? _ajouta le shérif_.

\- Peu importe, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ramener Stiles.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre deux fils, _répondit Melissa_.

\- Ecoute, à partir du moment où vous avez pris cette décision et surtout de ne pas nous l'avoir dit, tu n'es plus en mesure de me dire quoi faire. On parle de mon frère là ! Ma décision est prise, que ça te plaise ou non.

Melissa rageait de cette décision mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu la confiance de Scott et qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à l'avoir de nouveau.

\- II t'a dit où la récupérer et quel dosage utiliser ? _demanda Scott à Lydia_.

\- Oui.

\- Allons-y.

Lydia et Scott partirent de la chambre alors que le shérif se rapprocha du lit de son fils, posa sa veste sur la chaise et s'assit sur le lit tout en prenant la main du jeune homme dans les siennes.

\- Tu sais, quand il était bébé, c'était pour Claudia et moi la huitième merveille du monde. Nous étions paniqués dès qu'il était malade. Je ne te raconte même pas la première fois qu'il est tombé et qu'il s'est écorché le genou ! _dit-il en souriant nerveusement_. Claudia avait plus pleuré que lui ! … J'ai peur de le perdre Melissa.

\- Je sais. Mais tu dois croire en Scott, il fera tout pour le sauver.

\- J'espère que ça va marcher.

Melissa lui sourit affectueusement. Elle n'avait peut-être pas élevé Stiles mais elle l'avait vu grandir depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle l'avait vu souffrir lorsque Claudia était décédée et qu'il ne se retrouvait qu'avec son père qui, à l'époque, avait préféré se plonger dans le travail plutôt que de subir le lourd poids du deuil avec son fils. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras alors que le jeune homme vivait seul cette tragédie, lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui mais elle ne pouvait que l'observer. Lui avouer leur lourd secret, juste après avoir perdu Claudia, l'aurait définitivement dévasté. En effet, dans cette histoire, avec le shérif, ils passaient pour des personnes égoïstes et sans sentiments mais il s'agissait de tout l'inverse ! Elle avait sacrifié son amour de mère, tout cela à cause de son mariage qui battait de l'aile et parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas de taille à assumer deux enfants d'un coup. Il fallait dire que son mari avait été particulièrement convainquant à cette époque. Elle le regrettait amèrement depuis le moment où elle avait mis son fils dans les bras d'une autre et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir psychologiquement dès lors. Le fait de savoir qu'il était dans une bonne famille et à proximité avait aidé, avec le temps. Mais le voir dans cet état aujourd'hui, la rendait tout autant malade que le shérif.

\- Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre lui aussi, _dit-il en pleurant alors que Melissa le prenait dans ses bras_.

Tous deux profitèrent d'être seuls, ou presque, pour relâcher toute la tristesse qu'ils avaient en eux mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser éclater au grand jour. C'étaient eux les adultes et ils devaient tenir le coup devant leurs enfants, même s'ils étaient grands.


	7. Chapter 7

_merci pour la review !_

 _bonne lecture_

* * *

Scott et Lydia étaient rentrés dans l'entrepôt des Argent, celui-là même où l'alpha avait dû combattre les tueurs à gages. Le trajet s'était passé dans un silence pesant mais ce n'était pas vraiment du gout de Lydia. Elle ne pouvait pas parler avec Stiles mais elle comptait bien le faire avec Scott. Ils s'apprêtèrent à ouvrir le coffre fort quand Lydia interpela Scott :

\- Il va bien falloir que ça sorte à un moment !

\- Lydia, je te remercie mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

\- Tu peux prendre deux minutes tout de même ! Scott, refouler tout un tas de sentiments n'est pas sain, encore plus pour toi, alpha, qui doit déjà gérer pas mal de choses.

\- Ecoute, j'ai tellement de choses qui me trottent dans la tête en ce moment même que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser ! Le fait que Stiles soit mon frère, que nos parents nous aient mentis toute notre vie, c'est déjà beaucoup ! Et en plus je vais peut-être le perdre définitivement parce que je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger !

Lydia vit bien que Scott évacuait toute la peine et la frustration qu'il avait accumulées avec toutes ces révélations et les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés. Elle savait qu'il se sentait responsable de l'état de Stiles.

\- Scott, tu t'en veux pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir, je suis certaine que Stiles ne t'en veut pas lui-même alors pourquoi t'infliger cela ?

\- Mais parce qu'il ne devrait pas se retrouver dans ce lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort !

\- Il n'a pas eu de chance, voila tout ! Le fait de t'en vouloir de la sorte ne va pas vous aider ! Tu dois être absolument dans l'optique qu'il va s'en sortir et ce, grâce à toi je te ferais signaler !

\- Merci Lydia… Argent t'a expliqué comment utiliser cette plante ?

\- Elle est déjà sous forme de sérum, il suffira d'injecter 10ml dans ta perfusion et tu seras vulnérable pendant une paire d'heures. Cela devrait suffire.

\- Et il l'a lui-même testé ce sérum ?

\- Oui et il parait que c'est particulièrement puissant.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou effrayé qu'un tel produit existe et surtout comment ils ont réussi à le mettre au point.

\- Pour ma part j'en ai une vague idée.

Tous les deux se regardèrent, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de recherches ne s'étaient pas faites sans douleur pour les loups-garous qui avaient servis de cobayes.

\- Mais pourquoi les Argent ne l'ont jamais utilisé sur moi ?

\- Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait récupéré ce sérum de la famille de chasseurs Calavera.

\- Oh… je vois.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le coffre. Lydia composa le code et l'ouvrit puis récupéra la fiole de sérum. Elle regarda Scott, silencieusement. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis ils repartirent vers l'hôpital sachant pertinemment que le temps leur était compté.

* * *

Le shérif était toujours assit dans un fauteuil alors qu'il observait son fils. Le bruit de la dialyse était insupportable et il tentait donc de se concentrer sur le torse de Stiles qui montait et descendait paisiblement, signe d'un sommeil profond. Puis son téléphone sonna :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda le shérif._

\- Je me permets de vous appeler car la tempête continue et nous avons plusieurs secteurs de la ville qui n'ont plus d'électricité.

\- Oui, c'est malheureusement le cas dans ce genre de situation. Les habitants de cette ville ont l'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Shérif, je ne vous cache pas qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue !

\- Oui mais là, je ne peux pas. Je suis à l'hôpital avec mon fils.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoutez, je sais que j'ai des responsabilités mais là mon fils est entre la vie et la mort, d'accord ! Il est hors de question que je quitte cet hôpital tant qu'il n'aura pas été transplanté ! Suis-je assez clair ?

\- Oui, désolée shérif. Au revoir.

L'homme de loi s'était emporté, indigné qu'on ne comprenne pas qu'avant d'être shérif, il était un père mort de peur à l'idée de perdre son fils.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller…

Noah se tourna à cet instant vers son fils, heureux de voir qu'il était de nouveau parmi eux puis il lui prit la main. Stiles ne voulait pas de ce contact mais il n'avait malheureusement pas la force de bouger, tout son corps n'était que douleur et il se sentait affreusement faible. De son côté, Noah aperçut dans le regard de son fils comme une sorte de dégoût à son égard. Il reposa donc sa main et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

\- Scott est parti chercher le remède qui permettra de l'opérer pour qu'il puisse te donner un rein. Tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre. Ensuite tu iras mieux.

\- Mon corps peut-être, mais le reste…

\- On parlera de ça quand tu iras mieux…

\- Non, il faut en parler maintenant car si je ne m'en sors pas, je préfère te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je peux, ou pas, penser ?

\- En dépit de ce que tu peux penser de ta mère et moi, nous t'avons toujours éduqué et aimé comme notre propre fils.

\- Peut-être mais sur un fond de mensonge ! Comment fais-tu pour te regarder dans le miroir tous les jours ! Tu m'as menti toute ma vie, toute ma vie ! Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête là ! Jusqu'ici, ma vie était simple mais maintenant, tout change ! Et Mélissa ne vaut pas mieux que toi !

\- Nous n'étions peut-être pas tes parents de sang mais nous nous considérions comme tel ! Tu nous en veux de t'avoir aimé, de t'avoir traité comme notre enfant ?

\- Non, de m'avoir menti !

\- En fait, je pense que nous voulions tellement un enfant que quand cette opportunité s'est présentée à nous, nous l'avons saisie ! Et nous nous sommes convaincu que tu étais notre propre fils ! Tu sais, parfois la vérité est tellement cruelle, qu'on préfère l'ignorer. Et puis ensuite, vous étiez déjà grands ! Vous êtes amis depuis votre plus tendre enfance, nous ne voulions pas gâcher cela.

\- Moi je pense surtout que vous n'en aviez pas le courage !

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles commença à s'accélérer ce qui fit venir aussitôt Melissa. Le jeune homme regarda dans sa direction et porta le même regard qu'il avait posé sur le shérif mais l'infirmière n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et se rapprocha de son patient.

\- Tu dois absolument te calmer, il ne faut pas que ton cœur s'emballe. Essaie de te reposer, Scott ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venue me prendre dans les bras quand j'ai perdu …

\- Ta mère ? Car oui Stiles, Claudia était ta mère. Elle t'a aimé comme son propre enfant.

\- J'avais besoin de toi quand je l'ai perdu, alors où étais-tu ?

Stiles avait presque hurlé en posant cette question à Melissa. Les larmes coulaient malgré elles et le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme était toujours rapide. A cet instant, Scott entra, suivi de Lydia. Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, il avait entendu la conversation que Stiles avait eu avec sa mère mais aussi son rythme cardiaque qui s'affolait.

\- Maman, va avec Lydia, elle va t'expliquer pour le sérum. Dépêche-toi de prévenir le médecin.

\- Très bien, _dit-elle en sortant accompagnée de la jeune fille._

Scott se rapprocha de Stiles, s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son bras. Instantanément, il absorba la douleur de son ami. Ce dernier se calma aussitôt et remercia silencieusement l'alpha.

\- Tu dois vraiment te calmer, c'est pour ton bien. Tiens encore le coup juste un petit peu. Je suis là, mon frère.

Stiles sourit et ferma les yeux. Très rapidement, il se rendormit.

\- Merci, _dit le shérif_.

\- Venez, _ajouta-t-il en sortant de la chambre_. Il faut que vous compreniez que cette nouvelle l'a complètement chamboulé, à un tel point que vous n'avez pas idée.

\- On a pu s'en rendre compte…

\- Non, comme je vous l'ai dis, vous n'avez pas idée. Moi, je le sais. Maintenant je sais pourquoi on est tout le temps connecté. Tout s'explique. J'ai le beau rôle dans cette histoire car j'y ai gagné un frère de sang, bien qu'il fût déjà mon frère de cœur mais pour lui, tout est différent. Il se rend compte qu'il a été abandonné et élevé par des étrangers. Tout son monde est en train de s'écrouler, c'est ça que vous devez comprendre !

Soudain, le shérif et Scott virent des infirmières et le médecin se précipiter dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Tandis que le médecin mit en charge le défibrillateur, une infirmière retira la blouse du torse du jeune homme. Rapidement, le médecin choqua une première fois Stiles, puis une deuxième fois mais le rythme resta plat. Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour Scott et le shérif. A cet instant, Lydia et Melissa les rejoignirent. De voir le jeune homme entre la vie et la mort bouleversa Lydia qui se jeta dans les bras de Scott. Ce dernier était tout autant traumatisé, la peur au ventre à l'idée que son ami, non, son frère, ne survive pas. Mais le médecin ayant été informé par Melissa qu'ils avaient trouvé un donneur, persévéra et le cœur de Stiles repartit.

\- Allez, on le prépare ! _dit le médecin_.

L'équipe médicale ne perdit pas un instant et Stiles fut transféré en chirurgie. Melissa emmena rapidement son fils dans une chambre où il se prépara pour l'opération. Elle le déplaça ensuite au bloc pour l'opération. Elle suivait scrupuleusement les indications de Lydia à propos du sérum qu'elle injecta dans la perfusion. Une petite erreur et Scott pourrait ne pas se réveiller ! Puis elle installa la perfusion et posa le cathéter sur la main de l'alpha. A cet instant, le chirurgien entra dans le bloc :

\- Melissa, je préfère que vous ne participiez pas à cette intervention, cela vous concerne de trop près.

\- C'est mon fils qui est sur cette table d'opération.

\- Justement !

Melissa n'insista pas. Scott la prit alors par la main tout en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle l'embrassa et sortit de la pièce mais elle regarda son fils s'endormir par la fenêtre de la porte.

* * *

Lorsque Scott se réveilla, il aperçut immédiatement sa mère en train de dormir sur un fauteuil qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air confortable. Curieusement, il se sentit faible car en temps normal, il aurait rapidement récupéré. Il voulut s'asseoir mais une vive douleur dans le bas du dos calma rapidement ses ardeurs. Melissa fut d'ailleurs réveillée par les grognements de douleur de son fils.

\- Hey, ne bouge pas tu vas te faire mal.

\- Trop tard, c'est déjà fait ! Comment ça se fait que j'ai encore mal comme ça ?

\- Tu vas ressentir les effets du sérum pendant quelques heures encore.

\- Stiles ?

Il vit tout de suite le regard de sa mère s'assombrir ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Lors de l'opération… son cœur s'est une nouvelle fois arrêté et cela a duré un bon quart d'heure. Ils s'apprêtaient à stopper la réanimation quand son coeur est reparti mais on ne sait pas s'il aura des séquelles. Actuellement il est dans le coma pour que son corps puisse récupérer plus vite et qu'il ne souffre pas.

\- Combien de temps avant de savoir ?

\- Probablement 48 heures. Mais la greffe s'est bien passée tout de même. Compatibilité parfaite.

\- Sans déconner ? _dit-il sur un ton moqueur_.

\- Bon, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- On a rien à se dire.

\- Scott…

\- A l'époque, avec papa, vous avez pris une décision, que j'ai certes, du mal à comprendre mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui tu en paies le prix. Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Maman, ne pars pas sur ce terrain là car tu vas le regretter.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai appris que tu étais un loup-garou, je t'en ai voulu si tu te rappelles bien…

\- Mais enfin ça n'a rien à voir ! Moi j'ai pas eu le choix alors que toi oui ! Tu as abandonné ton propre fils maman ! On va dire que dans l'histoire je suis plus chanceux que Stiles !

\- Ce n'était pas si simple que ça…

\- Inutile d'essayer de vous trouver des excuses, le mal est fait et c'est Stiles qui va morfler dans l'histoire.

\- Est-ce tu me pardonneras un jour ?

\- Avec le temps, peut-être.

\- Et Stiles ?

Scott ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette question sachant que cet aveu avait complètement chamboulé Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

_Avant dernier chapitre_

 _merci pour la review, c est vraiment sympa de laisser vos avis comme ça je peux m'adapter et modifier si nécessaire._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Après une paire d'heures, Scott se sentit mieux et il demanda à sa mère de le conduire à Stiles. Elle l'emmena mais l'arrêta juste devant la chambre :

\- Scott… comme je te l'ai dit, il est dans le coma, ça veut donc dire qu'il ne peut pas respirer seul. Il est donc intubé. C'est impressionnant mais c'est pour son bien, d'accord ?

L'alpha fit un signe de la tête et respira un bon coup quand Melissa ouvrit la porte. Il comprit tout de suite pourquoi sa mère l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait voir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il vit Lydia qui s'était endormie la tête sur le lit de Stiles en lui tenant la main et le shérif de l'autre côté, assit sur un fauteuil, à l'affût du moindre mouvement que pourrait faire son fils. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui la réveilla.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite.

\- J'ai tellement peur de le perdre…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les larmes prêtes à tomber, puis elle se leva et prit Scott dans les bras. Il la serra, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Je suis là maintenant. Va te reposer. Je t'appelle s'il y a le moindre changement dans son état.

\- Merci.

\- Vous aussi shérif, vous avez une sale tête.

\- Je te le confie. Je vais prendre une douche et passer au poste de police puis je reviens.

\- Prenez votre temps.

Le shérif et Lydia sortirent le cœur lourd tandis que Scott s'installait dans le fauteuil.

\- Maman, tu devrais aller dormir en salle de repos des infirmières, ça te fera du bien.

\- Bon, je te laisse avec lui.

Scott désirait en effet rester un peu seul avec son frère. L'alpha sourit à l'idée que dorénavant, Stiles était son frère de sang, bien que cela ne devrait pas changer grand-chose entre eux deux. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être là pour lui car psychologiquement, les semaines à venir allaient s'annoncer difficiles pour les jeunes hommes. Il avait bien entendu la réaction de Stiles lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec le shérif et Mélissa. Il avait bien compris que Stiles était agressif dans ses propos parce qu'il se sentait trahi et perdu. Ce serait à lui d'être son ancre. Il se voyait déjà en grand frère protecteur car oui, il en était persuadé, c'était lui l'ainé et son devoir, c'était de prendre soin de Stiles mais en attendant, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles.

Les deux jours suivants parurent interminables aux yeux de tous. Le médecin avait enfin décidé de réduire la sédation et le faire progressivement sortir du coma. Melissa avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire sortir Scott de la chambre de son frère. Lydia s'y était alors mise à son tour et elle avait réussi à trainer Scott jusqu'à la cafétéria histoire de changer d'air.

\- Il va me rendre fou ! _dit l'alpha_.

\- Il adore se faire désirer, je ne t'apprends rien !

\- Lydia ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai trouvé que ces derniers jours, tu étais très proche de Stiles, plus que d'habitude je dirai.

\- Oh… _dit-elle comme prise sur le fait._

\- Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

\- Euh… je…c'est compliqué…

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je sais Lydia, c'est que Stiles t'a toujours aimé, depuis son plus jeune âge. Alors tu lui dois au moins d'être honnête. Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose cette question, la réponse est évidente.

\- J'ai bien cru le perdre cette fois-ci.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi, je te rassure.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait s'il n'avait pas…

Voyant la jeune femme commencer à pleurer, Scott la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper la peine qu'elle avait accumulé depuis ces derniers jours et le fait qu'un jour, elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus sourire, la couleur de ses yeux, ses petites mimiques dont lui seul avait le secret, la bouleversa.

\- Il va avoir besoin de nous plus que jamais, tu en es consciente.

\- S'il s'en sort…

\- Regarde-moi bien, _dit-il en se plaçant devant elle, droit dans les yeux_. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative possible. Stiles va s'en sortir, ok ?

\- Tu as raison, il faut être positif, il va en avoir besoin. Je serai là pour lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui sourit puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. Alors qu'ils entrèrent, ils virent le shérif sortir, parlant à ses subordonnés au téléphone portable et se retrouvèrent donc seuls face au jeune homme. Scott s'assit alors que Lydia passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son ami. Soudain, elle le vit essayer d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hey Stiles, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait, ouvre-les pour moi.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il se sentit comme flotter puis il entendit la voix de Lydia lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux pour elle. Il ne demandait que ça mais son corps ne semblait pas réagir aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Il se rendit soudain compte que quelque chose obstruait sa gorge, ce qui le rendit subitement très mal à l'aise et le fit revenir rapidement à la réalité. Il ouvrit donc les yeux mais fut pris de panique sentant qu'il était relié à une machine, probablement un respirateur pensa-t-il. Il avait horreur de cette sensation et le sentiment de panique s'accentua mais il aperçut Scott et Lydia dans son champ de vision. Elle demanda à l'alpha d'aller chercher le médecin alors qu'elle tenta de l'apaiser :

\- Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu es branché sur un respirateur mais le médecin arrive, il faut absolument que tu te relaxes, je suis là.

Quand il entendit la voix de Lydia, il commença à se détendre. Rapidement, le médecin entra avec une infirmière.

\- M. Stilinski, je suis l'interne, je vais vous retirer le tube que vous avez dans la gorge. Quand je vous le dirais, vous soufflerez fort afin de nous aider à vous extuber. Vous avez compris ?

Stiles fit un signe de la tête. Il vit l'infirmière débrancher l'appareil et le médecin retirer le sparadrap qui tenait le tube en place. Le médecin lui donna alors le feu vert et il fut enfin libéré de ce tube. Il toussa et une larme coula tellement sa gorge était en feu. L'infirmière revint avec un verre rempli de glace pilée dont elle prit une pincée et la glissa dans la bouche de Stiles qui l'accepta de bon cœur puis elle le donna à Lydia qui comprit qu'elle devrait prendre le relai si nécessaire.

\- Très bien, _commença le médecin_. Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Le jeune homme voulu répondre mais au lieu de produire un son, la douleur dans sa gorge s'intensifia, ce que comprit immédiatement le médecin.

\- Vous ne devez pas essayer de me répondre. Vous avez été sous respirateur pendant 48 heures donc vous allez progressivement pouvoir parler sans douleur mais en attendant, la glace pilée devrait aider.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Lydia et celle-ci comprit immédiatement qu'il voulait un peu de glace pilée. Elle en prit et lui déposa doucement dans la bouche. Il lui sourit comme pour la remercier.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée grâce à Scott ici présent. Vous avez eu une sacrée chance que votre ami soit compatible !

Stiles regarda alors Scott droit dans les yeux et les paroles furent inutiles. Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier, il lui avait tout simplement sauvé la vie, encore une fois.

\- Je dois cependant vous avertir que sur la table d'opération vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque, nous avons bien cru vous perdre à un moment et nous craignions des séquelles. Je vais devoir vous poser des questions et vous allez les écrire sur ce calepin, _commença-t-il en lui donnant le bloc-notes_. Donnez-moi, votre nom, prénom et dans quelle ville nous nous trouvons.

Stiles écrivit les réponses et les donna au médecin.

\- Votre prénom est Stiles ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de noté sur votre dossier...

\- On l'appelle Stiles, _ajouta Scott._

\- Je vois, _répondit le médecin alors que Stiles le regardait suspicieusement._ Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer encore un peu et nous viendrons faire des tests plus complets pour être sûr que vous allez bien.

\- … sortir, _dit Stiles douloureusement_.

\- Oula, vous venez à peine de vous réveiller !

\- C'est qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux ! _dit Scott comprenant le sentiment de Stiles envers ce genre d'endroit._

\- Et bien je dirais d'ici une semaine si tout va bien. En attendant reposez-vous.

Alors que le médecin partait, Scott vit bien la mine déprimée de son frère.

\- T'inquiète, si je peux te faire sortir avant, je le ferai.

Stiles prit alors la main de Scott d'un côté et celle de Lydia de l'autre.

\- Merci.

\- Ne parle pas, tu auras tout le temps de nous remercier plus tard, _répondit la jeune femme_.

Il prit alors sa main et l'embrassa ce qui la fit rougir. Scott était amusé de les voir comme deux jeunes adolescents. Soudain, le shérif et Melissa entrèrent dans la pièce. Les traits de Stiles se durcirent aussitôt et Lydia sentit que le jeune homme lui serrait fort la main comme s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans cette pièce avec eux. Elle lui sourit alors comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Oh mon grand, j'ai eu tellement peur ! _dit le shérif_. Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh il ne peut pas trop parler car le tube a irrité sa gorge, _répondit Scott_.

Le shérif comprit à cet instant que son fils ne serait plus le même rien qu'à la façon dont il le regardait. Noah observa Melissa qui conclut la même chose que lui.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je t'aime, _ajouta-t-il en embrassant le front de son fils_. Melissa, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Tous les deux sortirent de la pièce :

\- Tu es sûre qu'il va bien ? _demanda le shérif_.

\- Oui le médecin m'a dit qu'à première vue, il n'a pas de séquelles. Nous ferons des tests un peu plus tard pour en être certain.

\- Oh mon dieu, _dit-il, soulagé_. On a réussi à s'en sortir.

\- Tu as vu, il n'a eu aucune réaction lorsqu'on est entré. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais signe.

\- Je connais mon fils, il finira par nous pardonner.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il se sent profondément trahi.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas le perdre, c'est tout simplement impossible. Aujourd'hui il a failli y rester et je ne pense pas que j'aurai tenu le coup si cela avait été le cas.

\- Il va falloir s'armer de beaucoup de patience. Heureusement, il y a Scott.

\- Oui, c'est déjà ça.

Scott, après le départ du shérif et de Mélissa avait vu des larmes tomber sur les joues de son frère. L'alpha avait naïvement pensé que son opération lui aurait apaisé l'esprit mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il savait qu'il souffrait de la situation puis il vit que Stiles luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

\- On va te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin.

\- Attends, _dit-il en retenant Lydia_. Reste…

\- Je n'irai nulle part, je reste avec toi, _ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant_.

Elle regarda ensuite Scott qui comprit qu'il était de trop. Il les salua puis sortit alors que Lydia s'installa sur le fauteuil face au jeune homme. Machinalement, elle lui caressa le revers de la main ce qui rassura Stiles.


	9. Chapter 9

_et voila le dernier chapitre ! merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review! C'est ça qui nous motive ! En plus, j'avais des avis constructifs qui m'ont fait modifier ma fic au fur et à mesure bien qu'elle ait été finie depuis longtemps (cette personne se reconnaitra). Je crois aussi que le titre de cette fic est celui qui correspond le mieux au contexte (à comparer avec d autres fics que j'ai écrites et dont je n'étais pas inspirée pour le titre!lol)_

 _Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic qui se situe 9 ans après la saison 6A et elle est très riche en émotions ! Bon pour tout vous dire, le 1er chapitre commence avec la mort d'un perso de TW qu'on aime tous !_

 _encore merci !_

 _bonne lecture_

* * *

Quatre semaines plus tard, Scott et Stiles étaient en train de courir. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de ce dernier. Le jeune homme était complètement essoufflé.

\- C'est super pour ta première course à pied depuis ton opération, nous avons fait 5 kilomètres ! _commença Scott_.

\- J'en aurai pas tenu un de plus. Tu veux m'achever ?

\- Le médecin a dit que tu devais faire du sport maintenant que tu as complètement cicatrisé. Je prends juste soin de toi !

Stiles reprit son souffle petit à petit mais soudain il vit une multitude de petites étoiles et perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement, Scott l'avait vu commencer à vaciller et l'avait rattrapé à temps :

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Oh, merci. Je crois que je n'ai pas assez mangé ce matin.

\- T'es vraiment pas raisonnable !

Scott aida Stiles à rentrer chez lui. Il l'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine, lui apporta un verre d'eau et une barre de céréales. Le jeune homme but puis mangea dans un silence religieux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment du goût de Scott :

\- On devrait en parler tous les quatre, _dit-il_.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Stiles, pas besoin d'être ton frère pour se rendre compte que tu es au bord de l'épuisement. Je me trompe où tu ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment ?

\- Non, mais…

-S'il te plait, pas à moi. Je te connais. J'ai aussi l'impression que tu as perdu du poids donc, comme je le pense, tu ne dois pas manger des masses. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Tu ne fais que croiser ton père, tu ne lui adresses plus la parole.

\- C'est pas si simple…

\- Ecoute, tu sais que je suis de ton côté, on est dans la même galère tous les deux mais que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est lui qui t'a élevé, qui t'a tout donné et quand on voit ce que j'ai eu du mien, autant te dire que je t'envie !

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas toi qui a été abandonné !

Stiles avait presque hurlé en répondant cela. Scott se prit la remarque en pleine face et il n'avait rien vu venir. Il savait que son frère souffrait profondément de la situation mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait à lui !

\- Tu crois que c'est moi qui aie choisi !

\- Non, _répondit-il, penaud_. Excuse-moi, je suis fatigué, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

\- J'ai bien compris que c'est difficile pour toi mais je ne te reconnais plus. Te comporter de la sorte avec Noah ne te ressemble pas ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne le considères plus comme ton père ! Il t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

\- Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! J'arrive pas à gérer la situation donc je préfère fuir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on en parle. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je tiens à toi, tu le sais.

\- Je suis désolé, _dit-il alors que les larmes commencèrent à tomber_.

\- Hey, je serai toujours là pour toi, _ajouta Scott_.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Stiles, bien incapable de les retenir. Scott se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, l'alpha sentit que son frère se calmait. Il desserra son étreinte puis s'assit en face de lui.

\- Et Lydia alors ?

\- Quoi Lydia, _répondit Stiles_.

\- Ca se passe comment entre vous ? J'ai bien vu que vous vous êtes vachement rapprochés.

\- Oh… euh… oui.

\- Mais ?

\- C'est vrai que depuis ce qu'il m'est arrivé on est plus proche. J'espère juste que c'est pas de la pitié.

\- Comment peux-tu penser ça enfin ? Tu aurais vu dans quel état elle était quand tu étais entre la vie et la mort !

\- C'est que j'ai tellement attendu ce moment…

\- Que tu n'y crois pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais.

\- Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Non.

\- Sérieux ? On dirait des gamins ! Faut te lancer !

\- Ouais bah là, tout de suite, je vais surtout aller prendre une douche.

\- Et va faire un petit somme tant qu'à faire, ça te fera du bien ! Je vais organiser une discussion avec nos parents.

\- Super, _dit-il avec un ton sarcastique_ ! A tout à l'heure.

* * *

Comme prévu, tous les quatre se rejoignirent chez les Stilinski en fin de journée. Le silence régnait dans la pièce puis Scott décida de prendre la parole :

\- Il est grand temps qu'on mette les choses au point, _commença-t-il_.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _demanda Stiles, sans retenu, à Melissa_.

\- Stiles, _commença Noah_.

\- Si on veut avancer, tu dois te calmer, _ajouta Scott_.

\- Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux. Cela faisait plusieurs années que nous essayions d'avoir un enfant et enfin, j'allais être maman. Peu de temps avant votre naissance, Rafael m'avait annoncé qu'il avait eu une promotion et qu'il serait beaucoup en mission extérieure. Je sentais qu'il m'échappait et il avait l'alcool facile. Lorsque vous êtes nés, j'étais tellement heureuse ! Et puis je me suis vue élever deux enfants, seule. J'ai eu peur, à tel point que je ne voulais même pas vous prendre dans mes bras à la maternité. Voyant mon désarroi, Rafael, qui errait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, entendit deux infirmières parler de Claudia et Noah Stilinski qui venait de perdre leur nouveau-né. Immédiatement, il est venu m'en parler. Cela semblait être une bonne idée pour tout le monde. Je savais à quel point les Stilinski voulaient un enfant car nous avions fait les cours de respiration pour l'accouchement ensemble. Rafael est donc allé les voir et leur a proposé un de nos enfants. Bien sûr, je m'occuperais des papiers pour que cet enfant soit considéré comme biologiquement le leur.

\- C'était inespéré, _continua Noah_. Ta mère était inconsolable et moi-même, je ne valais pas mieux. De plus, après la perte de…, Noah s'interrompit, le temps de retenir les larmes de tomber, nous avons appris que Claudia ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant. Quand Rafael est venu nous voir et nous a proposé de prendre et d'élever un enfant sans jamais être inquiété, nous y avons vu un signe de Dieu. Honnêtement, personne n'aurait pu refuser une telle proposition. Nous étions tous dans un tel désarroi !

\- Je savais que tu serais aimé et choyé, _ajouta Mélissa_.

Stiles restait silencieux. La colère qui l'animait jusque là s'était transformée en une profonde peine. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules de ses joues.

\- Te laisser aux Stilinski, malgré que je sache tout l'amour dont tu allais bénéficier, a été la chose la plus difficile de toute ma vie ! J'ai pleuré pendant des jours entiers ! Seule une mère peut comprendre ça ! On ne te demande pas de nous pardonner mais de comprendre la situation ! Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais me débarrasser de toi ?

\- Je ne savais plus quoi penser, _avoua-t-il_. Et vous, vous avez pensé à ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris ça complètement par hasard ?

\- Stiles, je comprends que d'apprendre ceci de cette façon a pu te choquer mais tu dois savoir que jamais je ne regretterais de t'avoir accueilli et aimé comme mon propre fils, _répondit Noah_. Je t'aime mon fils.

Les larmes coulèrent pour le père comme pour le fils. Noah, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état, le prit dans ses bras. Stiles se laissa faire, cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir en sécurité, dans les bras de son père. Puis il desserra son étreinte et sa trouva face à Mélissa.

\- Je rêve depuis tellement d'années de te prendre dans mes bras comme étant mon fils et non pas le meilleur ami de Scott.

Stiles se précipita alors dans les bras de Melissa. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle plénitude depuis longtemps, comme lorsque Claudia le serrait de la même manière quand il était gamin. Cet amour maternel lui avait cruellement manqué ! Puis après quelques instants, il se calma et leur fit face :

\- Vous devez tout de même comprendre que plus rien ne sera comme avant. La confiance, ça se mérite et là, on en est loin !

\- On sera patient, _répondit Mélissa_.

\- Scott, merci mon frère, _dit Stiles en serrant Scott dans ses bras_. Bon, il faut que je prenne un peu l'air. Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner.

Stiles sortit bien plus calme et serein qu'à son arrivée. Il eut un besoin fou de se vider la tête et machinalement, il se rendit chez Lydia. En arrivant, il vit que seule la voiture de la jeune femme était devant la maison. Enfin tranquille, pensa-t-il. Il frappa à la porte et Lydia l'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de le voir. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où elle lui servit à boire puis il lui raconta tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'assit alors à ses côtés.

\- Vous avez bien fait de parler. Je savais que ça te tracassait.

\- Tu en as parlé avec Scott ?

\- Euh… oui. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, tu as eu raison. Je me suis laissé sombrer alors que tout le monde autour de moi voulait m'aider.

\- Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais ?

\- Merci, _dit-il en lui prenant la main_.

Stiles était tellement bien aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle l'apaisait ne serait-ce que de par sa présence. Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Scott, il était temps pour lui de lui faire part de ses sentiments.

\- Lydia ?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti.

\- Ne dis pas ça voyons…

\- Tu es la personne, en dehors de Scott, qui m'a permis de tenir la tête hors de l'eau et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que depuis notre enfance j'ai craqué sur toi mais nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches que ces dernières semaines.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je t'aime.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Lydia et il l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme attendait ce moment depuis des semaines ! Elle n'avait pas osé l'embrasser car elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien moralement et elle ne voulait pas profiter de cette faiblesse alors elle avait attendu patiemment. Et aujourd'hui, elle était enfin heureuse qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ils finirent par se séparer mais ils étaient encore très proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! _dit-elle._

Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis la prit dans ses bras. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, il pouvait recommencer à vivre mais aussi qu'il se sentait aimé.


End file.
